The Lifesaver
by MandLMacerForLife
Summary: Rose Hathaway is left babysitting Lissa and Christian's baby girl during a thunder storm. There is just one problum...the baby won't stop crying. When Rose finally finds the solution to the crying child she can't believe what has happened. This is for the VA Contest!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy in any way, shape, or form. Richelle owns everything! **

**The Lifesaver**

Thunder cracked in the distance, and lightning lit up the sky. Pouring rain came down in the sheets. Hail the size of golf balls came falling out of the sky. A lonely dhampir sat on her bed with a blank expression on her face. A baby cried in the other room, and there was nothing to do to stop the poor child's terror. There was nothing to do to stop the terrible cry's that rang through the small apartment. The dhampir, much better known as Rose Hathaway, sighed deeply and prayed the parents returned soon. She knew that wasn't possible, though. Strigoi loved this kind of weather, and there was no way the moroi queen would be let out of anywhere. Rose decided to just live with the fact she was stuck with the screaming child in till the storm was over. When was that going to be? There was no way of knowing, considering the storm blew the power out. Rose took a deep breath and walked into the other room where the screaming baby lay in the cot.

The young dhampir women picked the baby up and pat her back. There had to be something else she could do. What could it be? She already tried feeding her, and she tried changing her. Rose didn't know what else she could do! Playing with the baby wouldn't work considering she wouldn't do anything, but scream. Rose had given the small child countless toys to play with, but nothing seemed to calm the child. Rose knew what was causing the child's terror. The booming thunder and no power in the apartment. The child was terrified and there was nothing for Rose to do, and that was resulting in the dhampir's torture.

"Shh." Rose tried to soothe, but there was no avail. The baby Dragomir wouldn't stop crying. The cell phones weren't working so she couldn't call Lissa and tell her about the torturous cry's the baby was making. "Shh." Rose sighed and only wished Dimitri was here with her. He was out with Christian and Lissa, though. That was one of the many downs of Dimitri being Christian's guardian. S

Singing.

Rose suddenly broke out into a smile. Whenever Lissa needed to calm the baby down she always sang a song. It was one of those stupid baby songs that get on your nerves after three times of singing or hearing. Rose couldn't remember the exact words to the song, but it was impossible to forget the melody and over all beat to the song. Rose hummed gently and rocked the baby back and forth hoping to calm the baby a bit.

Nothing.

If anything the loud noise got louder. Rose put the baby back down on the cot and left the room. She didn't shut the door because Lissa had forgotten the baby monitor. Rose sunk down onto the bed once more. What was there left to do? Nothing. That's what. There was nothing else Rose could possibly do. The crying continued and Rose found herself wanting to rip her eardrums out. Normally Rose wouldn't stand for this. Everyone knew that Rose Hathaway didn't have any self-control. IT was known throughout the whole moroi world. It's what made her the best Strigoi slayer in the moroi world. It was what made Dimitri Belikov fall in love with her. The baby was different for Rose, though. She so badly wanted to have a child of her own with Dimitri, but that was impossible so the little Dragon was the closest thing she had to a child. The little Dragon was her god child, but it still wasn't the same. It wasn't hers.

Rose groaned and lay back on the bed with her hands pressing hard against her ears. The baby's screams ringing through her ears, vibrating through her head. The dhampir didn't know how much longer she could take it. When would this storm end! Rose mentally cursed Mother Nature. Why was she choosing to torture her? What had she ever done to the mysterious mother of nature? Rose just didn't understand. Lissa hadn't warned her best friend about the baby's fears of storms. Maybe she had never acted like this before, but Rose highly doubted this. Things like this just didn't happen right out of the blue. Fears were not over thrown so easily.

Rose groaned once more before getting up and walking slowly over to the baby bag Lissa packed for her. She dug through the bag slowly, hoping to find a pacifier. Rose took everything out of the bag. One baby thing after another one. She came a crossed Baby Dragon's blanket and crossed her fingers hoping this would fix the problem. Rose made her way into the baby's room. The small child was crying and squirming around on the cot. Tears flowed out from the baby's ice blue eyes, so much like her father's. The almost one year-Old's pale blond hair was in a wild mess. Even when Rose entered the room the baby continued to wail. Rose smiled at the little child and picked her up.

"Little Dragon." The dhampir cooed. "Look what I have." Rose smiled and kissed the crying baby's forehead. She wrapped the blanket around the child. Nothing. The baby kept on wailing just as loud. Rose let out a tiered sigh and put the child back down on the cot. Rose groaned loudly as she left the room. She went back to the bag and started rummaging through everything. She pulled out a rectangle Lissa had placed in the bag. Rose took a better look at it and realized it was DVD. The case was bright colored and had ponies everywhere. The title read _My Little Ponies: The Great Adventures. _Rose eyed the video. Lissa must have packed this for a reason. As the girl's best friend would say '_A Queen has a reason for everything she does' _

Rose walked over the closet and pulled out the old portable DVD player she was planning on throwing away. It was battery powered so she didn't have to worry about the power. The young women turned on the DVD player and prayed it was charged. A smile broke out on the beautiful women's face. It was fully charged. Rose put the DVD in the player and walked back into Baby Dragon's room. There she was, screaming and squirming around on her cot. Rose picked the child up and carried her into the living room. She sat down on the couch and sat the child on her lap. Rose wrapped an arm around the squirming child's stomach to keep her in place. Rose pressed play on the player and the movie started. Rose listened to crying all through the commercial's that played before the film. Then the ponies came onto the screen.

Rose sighed with heavenly relief. The baby finally stopped her wailing and focused fully on the screen. The little Dragon stuck her hand in her mouth and leaned back against her god mother, watching the film…..silently. So this was all it took? Rose couldn't believe it. Who would have guessed? Who would have guessed that this was all it took to get the child to stop crying. A movie? It seemed UN real to the dhampir, but she shrugged not wanting to worry about it too much, but she couldn't help it.

A movie…really?

**Okay there you all have it! I know it's not Rose and Dimitri or anything like that, but I think I did a pretty good job with it. I really hope everyone likes it! REVIEW and tell me what you think. Oh and BTW I used Little Dragon as a nickname for the baby. It's not its real name lol. I used it because Lissa's surname is Dragomir. Lol, it's just something I came up with!**

**CupcakeQueenForever **


End file.
